


Awkward Conversations

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Gen, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-05
Updated: 2010-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Cas talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demonstrations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/151777) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Sam’s pretty much gotten used to the idea of Dean and Cas being together, and it’s not like he can throw stones, given the fact that he and a certain Archangel have been doing things that make him blush to think about too hard.

Still, when Castiel comes up to him out of the blue one day and says, “You and my brother are engaged in sexual intercourse,” he spits his coffee all over himself and looks around to see if anyone’s within earshot.

They’re alone.

Castiel is looking at him like he expects an answer, and after his reaction just now Sam doesn’t see any point in denying it, so he says, “Uh, yeah. Yeah we are.”

“Why?”

Sam stares at Castiel for a moment, trying to figure out if he’s joking, or being that particularly Castiel brand of clueless. “Because…huh. I dunno, really. It just sort of…happened.” He’s not going into the whole spontaneous-orgasm-at-the-table thing, because that’s just too weird.

“Are you both willing?”

Sam coughs. “Yeah, sure. I mean, at least I am, and I can’t think of another reason for him to be doing it.” He is willing, although he really tries not to think too hard about the whole situation, because, yeah, _Archangel._

Castiel nods. “Good.” He pauses a moment. “Be careful with him.”

“What?” He’s not sure whether Cas is warning him to be careful in being in a relationship with Gabriel, or if he’s warning him to be careful with Gabriel himself.

Cas pauses, as if considering his words carefully. “Gabriel has always been…fragile. He is more so now.”

“Gabriel? _Fragile?_ ” Sam repeats. He can’t think of anyone _less_ fragile. Then he thinks about it and he realizes Cas is right. Gabriel’s a lot like Dean, concealing his real feelings behind jokes and bravado. They’ve had this…Thing between them for months, and he hasn’t once brought up why he’s doing it. Whenever Sam tries to Gabriel distracts him, quite successfully.

Castiel nods again. “He was–wounded–when Lucifer was cast out, and again when our Father left, even though Gabriel himself had left Heaven long before then.”

Sam understood that Cas wasn’t talking about physical injuries. “I guess that makes sense. Don’t worry, I’ve had years of experience with Dean, I’ll be careful.” He pauses, then says. “Speaking of Dean…”

Castiel actually blushes slightly. “Yes. Well.”

Sam laughs nervously. “I don’t care, really. I mean, it was kinda weird at first, but I mean, you’re an angel, you’re not gonna hurt him. And Dean doesn’t let many people in.”

“I’m aware of that,” Castiel says quietly, and Sam realizes he knows just how privileged he is to have Dean’s trust and would never betray it. “He is a good man.”

“You don’t have to tell me! You should tell _him!_ ”

“I have,” Castiel says with a small, sad smile. “He does not believe me.”

Sam shakes his head and sighs. “Yeah, that’s Dean. Well, keep telling him. Maybe if enough people do he’ll start to believe it.”

The silence stretches then, becoming awkward, and Sam finally asks, “You want to get a drink?”

Castiel considers a moment, then nods.


End file.
